1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence display device for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active type organic electroluminescence display device has a configuration referred to a bottom emission type in related art.
The configuration is characterized in that light of a luminous layer is emitted from a transparent substrate side formed with a thin film transistor performing a pixel drive to obtain an image. The luminous layer is sandwiched by a transparent electrode such as ITO formed at the transparent substrate side and a counter metal electrode in the respective pixels, and usually the counter metal electrode is formed as a common electrode and covers the entire reverse surface side of a display region.
However, in the case of the bottom emission type, an area of the luminous layer is restricted due to a pixel transistor formed on the transparent substrate and an interconnect thereof, so that it is difficult to obtain a bright display due to its configuration.
Since an optical sensor, magnetic sensor or other circuit is formed in the pixel by using a thin film process, a transistor and interconnection for an additional circuit thereof formed in the pixel block off a light path. Therefore, the area of the luminous layer becomes reduced, so that it is more difficult to obtain the bright display.